A variety of mixing devices, and methods of use, exist today for mixing one or more fluids. For instance, one existing mixing device utilizes turning of the flow at bends to mix fluids. Another mixing device utilizes fixed-in-place obstructions on the walls to induce mixing. Yet another mixing device utilizes pulsing of the flow to cause instabilities which lead to mixing. However, many of these devices have a lack of control over the mixing rates, and/or other type of problem.
A mixing device, and/or method of controllably mixing at least one fluid within fluid mixing device, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing mixing devices and/or methods.